Owls
by JenEvan
Summary: Owls, and the events in the Cosmic Era.May contain character crossover and OC later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from GS/GSD, only the owls.

Owls:

Chapter1

The world had never seemed so quiet, as his footsteps echoed beneath him. The stroll down the park was a rewarding distraction from his busy post in Orb. The cool tropical breeze brushed through his midnight-blue hair, while he listen to the birds sing, watching families and friends relaxing in this little green area. When suddenly, he felt he was being watched. Cautiously, he turned his head. An owl, huge indigo eyes framed by blue-gray feathers, caught him in its silent, soft gaze. It was perched on a tree behind him, partially hidden by the shadows. He took another look at it, then turned and left, not realizing the pair of indigo eyes following him.

A few groceries after a walk had always been a norm. Despite having servants or errant runners for that, he still enjoyed getting his own groceries, just like the days when he'd get whole dried pepper for his mother's soup…

A potato fell out of his grocery bag. Picking up the vegetable, he noticed something staring at him from the glass door's reflection. A huge gray owl with emerald green eyes was aiming him an unfaltering stare. Like a proud king, it stood still and steady on top of the lamp post directly opposite of him, its face carried a fierce, strict expression. _An expression that he thought looked familiar. _

Surprisingly, the fierce-looking gray owl was soon joined by a blue-gray owl, the one that he saw at the park. He figured that the two owls must be a pair, mates. _But isn't it strange to have them so transfixed on me? Don't they ook familiar?_ Then again, he brushed it off as mere imagination, as he continued his walk back to the Attha Estate. Not noticing the lingering gaze of the owls on him.

"Our Athrun… our dearest beloved son…"

"Yes, Lenore … He made me realize my own mistakes…I…"

"He has forgiven you, Patrick. I'm sure he has…"

A light gust of wind scattered a few dried leaves, as one could hear it whispered 'We'll always be there for you, Athrun…'

_Some believed that owls are the souls of the dead, who came back to visit their living kin._

* * *

A random idea after reading an article on owls.Feel free to comment.Positive, negative, come what may. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: GSD I do not own,but the owl is my OC.Thank you.

Owls

Chapter 2

The night skies seemed clear, but he knew them well. A storm was already brewing; a storm that will worsen once Minerva set sail tomorrow. And that was partly why the Chairman had him transferred to Minerva. An added assurance for the ship's survival. Taking a sip of vodka, he gazed out to the shimmering sea, pondering his other mission. 'Make sure that Athrun Zala remains loyal to us. If not, exterminate him.' Just a simple phrase stating a simple order, and yet it felt so difficult in execution. Sure, spying is an easy job, when it comes to spying on the enemy. 'But not on a friend who places his trust in you.' Certainly not one who trusted you enough to confide in you his deepest doubts.

"So, the Chair really thinks you're expendable, Athrun."

He took another sip, a smile on his lips. Use your own judgment, they said, and his judgment tells him that he should protect Athrun, no matter the cost. Tomorrow he'd send his reports to Terminal, adding in Athrun's dilemma as well. That should be of some help. In the mean time, just relax and have a drink. The sky looked beautiful, and the sea breeze was cool.

But the white owl with wine-green eyes just refused to tore away from his gaze. Jadeite-green met wine-green; a shock; a sense of familiarity and mystery; a warm feeling of intimacy, a tinge of sadness. _Is that how you feel when you look into the eyes of an owl?_ In an instance, he thought he saw tears in those cold, wine-green eyes. Then the owl disappeared.

"Till we meet again!"

He lifted his glass, as if toasting to a friend. After the last gulp, he decided that he would, and must send the report now, as soon as possible.

The next day, Heine Westenfluss was KIA in the Battle at Dardanelles.

_Owls are the harbingers of bad omens, as some has always said_.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight was a special night, at least for the fledgling owlet. It will be its first flight; its first time to take off into the air, to see the land from a whole new perspective. An ancient ritual passed down by their great-grandmothers. Tentatively, it spread its wings, balancing itself at the edge of the window sill. It watched as its mother leaped, huge wings stretched, catching the wind and soared. Then it followed suit.

Breath-taking was an understatement. Looking at the city from above is magnificent. Now did it realize the various splashes of color in what it had known as a boring place. Now, it saw how small the dance academy is; how small and insignificant everything is, yet beautiful and orderly together as one huge city. How the artificial landscape was radiant and full of life. But the part it enjoyed most was being able to get close to the artificial sky; to peek through those translucent glass; to see for itself the enigmatic beauty of the starry darkness beyond. How those cool purple eyes longed for the stars, the velvet black darkness.

And that was one of the reasons she became a pilot.


End file.
